Bésame, ódiame, ámame… pero no me dejes
by 4ivir-pink
Summary: Es mi mejor amiga, pero se ha convertido en la única protagonista de mis noches sin dormir, ella es mi delirio, mi pesar... y saben que es lo peor… creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Hr & R


**Bésame, ódiame, ámame… pero no me dejes**

_Escrito por mi!_

_Tomando prestados los maravillosos personajes_

_de la talentosa escritora, J.K. Rowling_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Summary: Es mi mejor amiga, pero se ha convertido en la única protagonista de mis noches sin dormir, ella es mi delirio, mi pesar... y saben que es lo peor… creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Hr & R**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Hermione Granger había esperado ansiosamente la llegada de aquel muchacho de ojos verdes, ya eran las ocho de la noche y él no aparecía. No le había quedado más remedio de llamar a su mejor amigo con una excusa previamente planificada pero este no parecía haberse quedado totalmente convencido con ella.

- Oh vamos, me lo vas a decir de todas formas – exclamó el pelirrojo al ver por tercera vez la negativa de su mejor amiga

- No me vas a convencer, no te lo voy a decir – dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver que el pelirrojo se moría de la curiosidad

- Vamos Hermione dime – dijo Ron haciendo pucheritos

- NO te lo diré – ladró ella tratando de librarse de la insistente mirada del pelirrojo

- bah! Como quieras, de todas formas siempre terminas confesándome todo – Ron arrugó su nariz al escuchar un ligero gruñido de Hermione.

Hermione suspiró de alivio al ver que su amigo volvía a centrar su atención en las chicas que estaban paradas en la tienda de la esquina, soltó un bufido de indignación al ver que el pelirrojo las saludaba con entusiasmo, mientras que las chicas exclamaban un grito de júbilo.

Babosas pensó ella. Alzó la cabeza para volver a buscarlo con la mirada. Tenía que estar ahí, Luna se lo había dicho. Y eso aseguraba su objetivo aún más.

- Vamos Hermi – dijo él de nuevo- no me digas que el baboso ese te está esperando

Hermione abrió los ojos y puso la cara de terror, es que acaso tanto se le notaba. ¿Seguía teniendo ese brillo en la mirada cuando pensaba en él?... en el único hombre que había querido, y también el único que la había hecho sentirse la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Volvía a decepcionarse de ella misma al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez.

- Hermione, contéstame... ¿lo estas esperando? - cuestiono Ron con el entrecejo fruncido

- No... – susurró Hermione tratando de convencerse a sí misma

- Por Dios Hermione. No me digas que te sigue gustando - al ver que la castaña alzaba la ceja en señal de desacuerdo - perdón, lo sigues amando - dijo él amargamente como si sus palabras se hubieran tratado de un veneno que lentamente escurría sobre su organismo

- No lo amo, sólo estoy esperando... Luna me ha dicho que lo ha visto tres días seguidos con la modelo, en esa casa verde - dijo señalándole la destartalada casa - Lo único que quería era verlo con mis propios ojos - murmuró ella agregando mentalmente que también quería deshacerse de todo recuerdo bueno de él

- Pero igual lo quieres ver - Hermione negó con obstinación - vamos Hermi no lo niegues, sé que todavía lo quieres - dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo al pronunciar la última palabra.

- ¡Bah!- dijo repitiendo la frase predilecta de su mejor amigo - Quizás todavía lo quiero, pero sólo un poquito - dijo sacudiendo los hombros despreocupadamente

- Es un canalla - refutó el

- No tanto

- Te dejo por otra

- Fue sincero conmigo

- En el día de tu boda - preguntó el- a eso lo llamas ser sincero, yo creo que la palabra más adecuada sería ''PERRO''- dijo él con asco

- No seas malo conmigo Ron. Ya sé que es un baboso, un estupido, un PERRO - Hermione se atragantó un poco de saliva - pero lo quise a mi manera, de todas formas seguimos siendo buenos amigos - dijo mostrando una triste sonrisa en la cara

- ¿Amigo? a ''ese'' le llamas amigo, al que te dejo por otra, al que te dejo en tu boda, al que te ha partido el corazón. Vamos Hermione no puedes ser tan testadura. No creo que justamente EL se merezca semejante titulo

- Párala Ron, No me hagas más difícil las cosas de lo que ya son – dijo en tono tajante

Hermione miró a Ron por lo bajo, y mantuvo el silencio con incomodidad. De nuevo pudo ver a las chiquillas histéricas que seguían devorando a su amigo con la mirada. Que estupidez pensó ella.

Pero Hermione sabía bien en el fondo que no era ninguna estupidez, unos cuantos años antes había hecho la misma idiotez para atraer a Harry. En esa época, ella contaba con 23 años recién cumplidos, toda una mujer, pero ese día se había emborrachado hasta morir, y gracias al trago y a sus encantadoras amigas había sido capaz de hacer striptease en frente de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que después había conocido como Harry. Tal vez por eso él se había mostrado tan interesado en ella.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó el pelirrojo sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¡Allí esta!.. oh esta con una preciosidad entre brazos – murmuró él sumamente emocionado alzando la cabeza

- Hombres – replicó Hermione enfadada

- No seas aguafiestas, pero es que la verdad esa tipa si es una verdadera belleza

- ¡Bah, dentro de poco te pondrás de acuerdo con Harry por haberme plantado en el altar.

- Creí haber escuchado que 'Harrycito' era sincero – Hermione levantó su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa sumamente fingida.

- Harrycito, Harrycito… cásate con él pues – reclamó amargamente

- No soy gay – dijo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos de color miel

- Déjate de hacerte el seductor conmigo – replicó ella con nerviosismo

Hermione vio a Ron con una sonrisa en la cara, se lamento por ella misma, que brillante idea se le iría a ocurrir al 'Inteligente' amigo que estaba a su lado

- Me acabas de dar una idea impresionante

- ¡Wau! No sabía que tu cerebro funcionaba – murmuró la castaña sarcásticamente

- Bésame

- Ya sabía yo, que era demasiado pedir – exclamó disimulando estar decepcionada

- Estoy hablando en serio – dijo Ron, volteando para un lado

- Ni loca. No me parece bien engañar a Harry – Hermione alzó la vista y no tardo en darse cuenta que Harry la voluptuosa modelito estaba muy acaramelada en la esquina

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó un sonriente pelirrojo al voltear de nuevo y darse cuenta de la escena.

- ¿Sí? –

- ¡Hermione! – gritó este

- Ya, ya supongo que un poco de venganza aliviaría mi corazón

Ron sonrió al oírla decir eso, y lentamente se acerco a los labios de la castaña

- ¡Así no! – Hermione soltó un gruñido bajito y retiró la mirada de él algo avergonzada

- Entonces ¿como?

- No sé… es que no beso muy bien – Hermione soltó una risa apenada

- Es que acaso alguna vez te has besado

- Si… quiero decir NO – murmuró amargamente – Harry me dijo que besaba mal

- Otra vez con Harry.

- ¡Bah!

- Como sea, ahora que yo te besare también, Te daré mi opinión, y veremos si el magnifico Harrycito esta a mi altura

Hermione lo miró furiosa dispuesta a darle un pisotón que haría gritar a el pelirrojo. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada pues sintió que unos ojos verdes la miraban expectante.

- Bésame- susurró Hermione con un suspiro de resignación

Ron sonrió, y lentamente junto su cuerpo con el de ella, rozando sus labios tentativamente para que su compañera se acostumbrara al ritmo de sus besos. Hermione emitió un pequeño gruñido, y el acercó más su cara a la de ella tratando de abrir paso a su lengua que estaba lamiéndole la boca suavemente. El pelirrojo pasó su mano sobre la cintura de su compañera y la atrajo más a él, podía sentir como temblaba, sentía los grandes pechos de la castaña presionados contra su torso masculino. Mierda, la deseo pensó él al sentir un bulto entre sus pantalones. Bruscamente se separó de ella y observó a la castaña con las mejillas sonrosadas y labios hinchados.

- Hermione – gritó un muchacho de ojos verdes claramente enfadado

- ¡Ah! hola Harry – murmuró con desgano, mirando al pelirrojo tímidamente

- Oh veo que tu 'amigo' te está acompañando – dijo mordazmente enfatizando la palabra amigo

Ron soltó un resoplido de indignación, y lo maldijo en voz baja, pero al parecer lo dijo en una voz perfectamente audible ya que Hermione y su 'Harrycito' voltearon al mismo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Bueno creo que tu 'amigo', está molesto por la interrupción, será mejor que me vaya, sino mi prima me matará- dijo señalando a la exuberante rubia que se encontraba dirigiéndole señas para que se acercara.

- Nos vemos entonces, saludos a tu prima – dijo Hermione con muchas ganas de gritarle 'mentiroso'

Miró al pelirrojo en busca de ayuda pero lo único que obtuvo fue un fuerte 'BAH', que segundos después fue seguido por un fuerte gruñido de parte de su ex. Harry se despidió de la castaña con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo algo 'de un nuevo novio celoso' Cuando el ojiverde estuvo bien lejos, Hermione que se había comportado calmadamente, estalló en pequeños chillidos de furia, y se volvió ante el atontado pelirrojo que estaba mirando a todos lados, buscando el momento adecuado para retirarse.

- Bueno Hermione fue un placer verte arrastrarte de nuevo por tu 'Harrycito' – Ron la miró con furia al ver que Hermione sacudía los hombros despreocupadamente

- Piensa lo que quieras

- Chau – la miró un largo rato y la besó suavemente en los labios

- Que diablos estas..- la castaña se calló al ver que Ron ponía su dedo sobre sus labios para evitar que hablara

-Besas muy bien Hermione - dijo en un susurro – Me alivia saber que te dejó, eres demasiado perfecta para 'ese'

El pelirrojo se retiro rápidamente del lugar al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, no se percató que el grupo de chicas que antes estaban mirándolo descaradamente, ahora estaban lamentándose y pronunciaban ligeros insultos hacía la castaña

Lo único que sabía era que ese beso había causado demasiada confusión en él, y la verdad es que eso no le estaba gustando nada.

Fin del capi

o

* * *

Ohh! Q les pareció! Espero q les halla gustado….

Dejen reviews! n.n ( ya saben q acepto de todo desde felicitaciones hasta cartas bomba)


End file.
